How to Annoy of sonic characters Remake
by MysticalChaosX
Summary: I had some better ideas :  so i decided to type it up and post it. Enjoy! read and review! :3. I changed it to how to annoy sonic characters if you haven't noticed.


**Hey people! you know me so i don't have to explain. anyway this is a remade list of ways to annoy sonic characters, not that i didn't like the other one, but i had some more ideas. Anyway enjoy.**

**Amy**

Write a letter to her that says, "I hate you and i wish you would just get ran over by a train or something like that" say it's from sonic.

When your in the same room as her say, "I like trains" and laugh when she gets ran over by a train. (You have to watch asdfmovie 3 to get this)

Go up to amy and say, "You do know sonic hates you, right?". Note make sure your not alone when you do this.

Go up to her and ask, "Where do you keep all your hammers?". Then make a run for it before she attempts to hit you

**Cream**

Kidnap Cheese and chocola then blame amy and laugh as cream beats her up

Take cheese and put him in a room filled with choa that look EXACTLY like him and tell cream to go find him. Laugh when she can't

Set her mother up on a blind date with vecter. Then take cream to where they are and watch her freak out about it.

**Big**

Take froggy when he's not looking and feed him to a crocidile/alligator. Tell him it was an accident, then run away

Take his fishing pole, snap it in half and blame someone like, maybe, amy. Then laugh when she gets beat up.

Challenge big to a race, beat him and start laughing at him. Run away when big attemps to hang you with his rod.

Go up to him and say, "You do know that fishing is illegal, right?". Then watch as he freaks out while laughing about it.

**Sonic**

Go up to him and say, "I think shadow is faster than you".

Tie two heavy objects to his ankles and make him race shadow and silver. Laugh when he loses

Set him up on a a blind date with amy

Push him in a closet with amy, then lock the door

Get black and red paint pour it all over him so he looks like shadow then yell, "Omg! Sonic is copying shadow!" then run!

Tell him you would rather work with eggman than him

**Tails**

Spray paint "I'm gay" on the x-tornado blame sonic for it

Take ALL of his tools and throw them into a bottemless pit or lake and tell him to go get them

Start talking about cosmo in front of him. note you might get beat up for this

Throw him a closet with marine then lock the door and don't come back for several hours

**Knuckles**

When he's asleep smash the master emreald and blame someone else for it, laugh as that person gets beat up.

Go and find all the peices and when knuckles asks for them say, "Oh, you wanted those! i thought that they were a gift for rouge!". Then run for it

Set him up on a blind date with rouge

Go up to him and say, "You know your a horrible treasure hunter, right?"

**Blaze**

Get a bucket of water and pour it on her. When she asks you why you did that say, "Oh i just felt like it"

Go up to her and say, "Silver doesn't love you" OR "I just saw amy making out with silver!"

Summon iblis and pay him to attack her for no reason at all

Take her to the highest cliff you can find and say, "Jump or i'll have to push you"

Turn on caramelldansen at random moments just to see what she does

**Silver**

Summon iblis and pay him to attack him for no reason what

Go up to him and say, "Blaze doesn't like you, your just to nieve to see it" or just tell him this, "I saw blaze and shadow making out under that tree over there"

Remind him that his hair looks like a potted plant

go up to him and say, "If you have telekinisis does that make you freak?"

Call him "Psycho" whenever you see him

**Shadow**

Go up to him and say, "I think sonic is faster than you"

Make him challenge sonic and silver to a race, but tie bricks to his ankles so he loses

Steal all his guns and replace them with cheap water guns

Play caramelldansen whenever walks into the room you happen to be in

Constantly talk about maria, warning he might try to kill you for this

Get a choa that looks somewhat like maria and say, "Look at the chao i found! i named her maria!"

Ask him if he's on eggman's side

Put him a pink dress when he's sleeping and laugh when you see him

Play "Barbie girl" whenever he walks in

**Rouge**

Steal all her jewls and give them to amy claiming that she stole them

Steal all her master emreald peices and give them to knuckles as a gift. when rouge asks where they are say, "Oh, i thought you were gonna give them to knuckles so i went and gave them to him"

Pay some random pervert to stare at her for several hours

Pay that same guy to poke her breast, then run before she gets the chance to attack you

**Omega**

Pay eggman to dismantal him while he's asleep (that's if robots do sleep, i'm not a robot expert)

Reprogram him to scream out "I'm gay" whenever some one wearing yellow walks by

get a missle launcher and point it at him for no reason at all

Do the same with a grenade launcher

Ask him "Why are you even in the sonic games?"

**Espio**

Pink a REALLY bright color and dye him that color with perminent dye

When he's meditating sneak up behind him and randomly scream

Take ALL his weapons and replace them with cheap plastic fake weapons

Get charmy INSANELY hyper and lock him in a room with him

Follow him around and annoy him til he tells you to shut up, even if he tells you to keep annoying him

Pull his tail back and let go. Then i would advise that you run

**Charmy**

Go up and tell him, "You can't have anymore sugar"

When he isn't paying attention or sleeping dull his stinger

Break ALL his toys and blame vector for it. Laugh as he trys to beat him up

Get vector REALLY Drunk and lock him up in a room with him

**Vector**

Replace all his music with REALLY annoying songs (Like maybe barbie girl or the waffle song :D)

Go up to him at random ocasions and say, "Did you find the computer room yet?". When he goes to anwser say "Of course you haven't"

Get charmy hyper and throw him a room with him (Don't forget to lock the door) and say, "I'm not letting you out until you admit that your an idiot"

Go up to him and say, "Your a horrible detective"

Play caramelldansen and pay charmy and marine to do the dance for it in front of him (While they're really hyper) and make sure you lock them up in a room where they can't get out)

**Sooooo that's it, read and review! :D**

**-.- unless you don't like it!**


End file.
